Lemonade Mouth: Jelsa Version
by XxJelsaLoverxX
Summary: I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too? -Elsa I'm never gonna live up till he has this idea of a perfect Indian daughter, you know? -Punzie I'd take perfect brother ANYDAY over my dad's ridiculous girlfriend. -Jack Sometimes I think I'm too stupid to be in my family. -Merida Try living with a perfect brother! -Hiccup
1. Chapter 1 (The Members)

_**Lemonade Mouth: Jelsa Version**_

 _Before, we were normal, ordinary, HighSchool students. But we've chaged. Lemonade Mouth has grown. But the story of how we met, was a mystery to them all._

 _I wonder if they would believe us... If we tell them that we met right there, on detention._

 _Merida Yamada, lead guitarist. Repunzel Scott, bass. Hiccup Berk, drum God. Jack Frost, keyboard. And... Me. Elsa White, lead singer and future instrument player._

 _These five people was the kids who started it all._


	2. Chapter 2 (Our First Song)

_**Lemonade Mouth: JELSA Version**_

Our Detention/Music teacher apperantly have been stomping around for hours our foul, yucky basement/music room that Principal Brenigan gave us. "I'm gonna give Brenigan a piece of my mind, and while I do, I want you guys to clean up or do something around here!" She fumed, stomping out the door. Her name was Ms Zayak. (A/N Sorry, forgot the name! XD).

Merida scoffed. "She can't make us clean!" She protested, holding out her red, fabric towel in the air. "It's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Welcome to HighSchool." Hiccup said, spinning his two wooden drumsticks. Merida looked at the near end of the left wall. There stood a large, tin pail filled with water formom the leaks of water upstairs. "This school... STINKS." She grumbled, giving a disgusted look.

"Can you guys just be quiet, ok? I'm not getting a bother detention cause of you people." Repunzel moaned, getting a water spray in one hand, and a red, fabric towel on the other.

We all started cleaning after a while. I never talked once, because I was to afraid to. Hiccup was kinda chilling a little, and Jack gave him a menacing look at him that meant, "Hurry Up! Start cleaning!". Hiccup got so bored he started making a little beat out of his fingers, kinda like tapping. He was continuesly tapping on his desk, and then Jack joined in. He found some keys and began shaking them like shakers. Hiccup stopped using his fingers and used his drumsticks to create a more snyster tapping rthynm in the air. Merida joined in, too. She clapped her hands all around the air, and soon Repunzel joined in. She used her spray bottle on a large, nearby spray bottle, giving a little more dept to the rythnm. Merida soon found a guitar just lying on the ground, so she started playing it. Repunzel started playing the bass, Jack started playing the keyboard, and Hiccup started playing the drums. Now I was all alone cleaning the room. But I soon got into the beat and started singing.

(A/N The song belongs to disney)

 _ **Na, na, na, na, na, na, na.**_

 _ **Take a look around. Who would've thought we'd all be here? So let's mess around, cause the future is unclear! We've got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through.**_

 _ **Can you hear me, can you hear me?**_

 _ **Yeah, let the music move you, let the melody groove you! Feel the beat and just let go, get the rythnm into your soul!**_

 _ **Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to. When your stuck and can't get free, no matter what, we'll still be singing! Come on come on, turn up the music! It's all we got, and we're gonna use it! Feel the beat and just let go, get the rythnm ino your soul! Yeah...**_

 ** _All we have is now. So let's make the most of this. Come on break it out, so everyone can hear it! They don't have to understand, but we'll make 'em if we can. Do you hear me, are you with me?_**

 _ **Yeah, let the music move you, let the melody groove you! Feel the beat and just let go, get the rythnm into your soul!**_ _ **Let the music take you, anywhere it wants to. When your stuck and can't get free, no matter what, we'll still be singing! Come on come on, turn up the music! It's all we got, and we're gonna use it! Feel the beat and just let go, get the rythnm ino your soul! Yeah...**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Rising Star)

_**Lemonade Mouth**_

Then sudden Miss Reznick (thank god I remembered the real name of her) came in. We immedietly put our stuff away and headed to our seats. The boys tried to explain, but Miss Reznick did not approve. Then she turned at me. "You." She said, pointing her finger at me. "Yeah, I'm just gonna it down." I mumbled, walking to my desk. Miss Reznick followed me. "Elsa, Elsa you..." I bit my lips. "You have a beautiful voice! AAH!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Your band! It's a gift!"

"We're not a band." Jack tried to explain.

"We don't even know each other." Merida added. Miss Reznick scoffed. "You were meant to play together!" She protested. "It's.. It's.. Destiny!" She looked at us, and we looked pretty confused. "Oh come on. You don't have a moment like that and just ignore it." She said, crossing her arms. "People, they.. They NEED to hear you. Show, that'll show Brenigan." She laughed. Then Miss Reznick stopped. "That will show Brenigan.." She said more slowly. "AAH!" She exclaimed. "That's it! Rising Star!" She gasped. "Rising Star!"

"Rising what?" Merida asked, confused.

"Rising Star." Punzie answered, resting her head on her

"It's a talent competition." I concluded. "Winner gets a record deal."

"And some serious air time." Hiccup added. Then Jack and him started beat boxing. "Making Tommorow's Stars today. Making the making the-"

"Just think, you guys!" Miss Reznick interrupted. "You can show EVERYONE around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters. So, are we in?" She drum rolled on a random, empty desk.

"Pass." Merida said. "What?" Miss Reznick asked, shocked.

"It's ridiculous." Miss Reznick sighed. Then she walked to Repunzels desk. "I really can't." Punzie apologized. "Between my AP classes and violin lessons."

"Yeah, I got... Stuff..." Hiccup mumbled. Miss Reznick looked at him. Then she walked over to me. "Okay. Well then, what about you, ELSA?" She looked at me.

"I don't sing." I muttered.

"Oh, well we just heard you sing." Miss Reznick protested.

"Well yeah. That wasn't onstage I can't do that."

"Oh come one! Sure you can!"

"No, trust me, it wouldn't be pretty. Last time I performed onstage was my first grade recital, five minutes into Baa Baa Black Sheep I threw up on Micheal Nichole's Back." I said, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah I remember that." Jack said, recalling that moment. "That was hilarious!" I looked at him. "No it wasn't, it was humiliating." I looked at Miss Reznick. "I'm sorry, I can't." Miss Reznick sighed.

"Well that counts me out right?" Jack asked. "Can't really enter a competition with one man in a band, unless, you know your thinking of a solo career. Which I'm happy to consider."

"Guys, Mudslide Crush is playing." I explained. "Who wouldn't have a shot?"

"She's right. And their amazing." Punzie agreed. "Not that amazing." Hiccup mumbled.

"Well then if we don't san a chance against these mudslide guys, then, why bother right?" Merida said.

"Because, you said it yourself." Miss Reznick said. "You deserve to be heard."


	4. Chapter 4 (After School)

_**Lemonade Mouth**_

 **Jack**

I went home, to find that my dad's ANNOYING girlfriend was going to ride our horses.

"Hey Jack!" Dad said cheerfully, which made it even worse. You see, Sydney, my dads girlfriend, still goes to school, takes up my time. SHE LITELARLY TAKES EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME. (Lol all caps XD) "Wanna ride with us?"

"No thanks." I grumbled. Dad sighed. "Come on Jack. When have you never not loved your horse?"

I looked at Sydney, which stared at the ground. "You love riding." Emma, my sister, protested.

"No, I don't!" I told her, then went inside my house.

 **Merida**

"Yuck, Dad." I said, making a disgusted face. We were eating dinner, and as usual, my mom ignored me. "Can't you imagine how that poor fish felt?"

"Fish don't feel pain." One of my younger brothers told me. They were inventing their own toys. You see, this is an abnormal family. This is like, GENIUS WORLD. It's annoying. I scoffed. "Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it doesn't!"

"Since when did you become a vegetarian?" My other brother asked me. I looked down at my shirt. "Yeah, when did this.. Happen?" Dad agreed.

"Four months ago." I told them, rolling my eyes.

"It's stupid, Merida."

"Timmy!" My mom yelled at my brother. I sighed.

 **Elsa**

I walked into my house, and looked around. "Gran'ma?" I called. I found her sitting on her chair, sewing.

"Oh, Elsa!" Grandma hugged me. "How's Nancy doing?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, she still hasn't eaten." She answered, worried too. Nancy was my moms, so, yea. I walked up to her. "Come on girl... You've got to eat." I encouraged her, pointing at her bowl of cat food.

 **Hiccup**

I was playing the tune of our song when my mom came into the garage. "Hiccup!" She shouted. I quieted the drums. "So? How was the soccer practice?" I hesitated. I wanted to say horrible.

"It... It was... Great." I lied, trying to smile. My mom smiled, too, for real.

"Oh, I knew it!" She exclaimed. "Now come on, let's go work in your math." I sighed.

 **Punzie**

I was playing my violin, while my dad was watching. He smiled, and walked out the door. When he was gone, I began to play the tune of our song. My mom came in and shook her head.

 **So this was kinda a short chapter, and I'm sorry. I've been pretty busy, so you won't be seeing me post for a while, maybe. I won't be making a schedule because I always end up changing them everyday.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Somebody)

_**Lemonade Mouth**_

Each of our "band members" got a text from Merida this morning, saying:

 ** _Fluke or Destiny?_**

When we went to _Dante's Pizza_ , which was the place Merida told us to meet her, she made us sit down. "For the last time, Mer, we are not doing it!" Punzie told her, frustrated. Merida sighed.

"I don't know about you guys," Merida began. "But I don't want to be, you know, some random face in the yearbook." We nodded, listening. "Or, people recalling, "Person Passing Through The Halls.'" She continued. "I want to be heard. So, who's with me?" Punzie raised up her hand. "I'll give it a shot." She said, and she was already regretted it. Merida smiled. "Really?!" She asked, shocked.

"But only once." Punzie continued sternly. "If it turns out good, that's great. If not, Im out." Then Jack said, "Sure, I'll do it." Then Merida, Punzie, and Jack stared at me. I knew what they were thinking. "Nope. I'm not gonna do it." I said, shaking my head.

"Oh come on, it'll be so much fun!" Jack encouraged.

"So, so fun!" Punzie and Merida agreed. I sighed. "Fine." Then I turned serious. "Who's gonna write the songs?" I asked.

"You can." Jack said simply. He did not just say that.

"Im sorry, me?"

"Yeah, the on you sang yesterday, it... It was pretty good." He admitted.

"Oh.. It.. It was nothing." I said. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Then we all looked at Hiccup. "I'll tell you what." He told us. He took out a loonie. "Heads we do it, tails we don't." We all nodded in agreement. You can imagine what happened next. The coin was Heads.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Merida lectured at the "music" room. "It's a simple four four beat! It's B, B-Flat, G, and then F-Sharp." She looked at him. "You're not even trying! You ready?" She started playing guitar. Then that's when Repunzel interrupted her. "Okay, this isn't working!" She complained.

"We'll get it." Mer encouraged. "We just need to keep practicing." Then she looked around. "Also maybe we need to go a little more hardcore." Punzie sighed. "That's it." She said, taking of the bass guitar. "I'm out."

"What?!" Merida shouted. "You're just gonna stomp away?!" The Hiccup put away the drumsticks. "Y-yeah, I'm.. I'm out too." He told us, walking away from the drumset.

"Oh come on guys!" Jack encouraged. "Come on, we can work this out!" I agreed. "Yeah, yeah Jack's right!" I said, nodding. "Maybe we can take it from the top, one more time?"

"They're quitting before we even started!" Merida protested. "They're quiters!"

"Shut up, Merida!" Hiccup yelled.

"Punzie!" I pleaded. Then Jack began to play. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Then I began to sing.

 ** _Can you see me? Cause I'm right here. Can you listen? Cause I've been trying to get you to notice! What it would mean to me. To feel like somebody. We've been on our way to nowhere, trying so hard to get there! And I say 'Oh!' Were gonna let it show! Come on just let go of everything, holding back our dreams. And try! And make it come alive! Come on let it shine so they can see, we were meant to be! Somebody, somebody yeah! Somehow, someday, someway. Somebody._**

 ** _We will walk out of this darkness, feel a spotlight glowing like a yellow sun! Oh-oh-oh. And when we fall, we fall together. Till we get back up, and we will rise as one! Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh, we're gonna let it show! We're just gonna let go of everything, holding back our dreams! And try, and make it come alive! Come on let it shine so they can see, we were meant to be! Somebody, somebody yeah! Somehow, someday, someway. Somebody.._**


End file.
